Fighting The Truth!
by ViperPrincess87
Summary: Sam is dealing with the lost of everything. Dean is getting out of his whoreish ways. And they are traveling with their little sister. What will the road bring them... Dean/OC, Sam/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: I don't own any of the Supernatural Characters or anything from Supernatural. I only own Cassie Blake. Savia Lawson is own by friend Patrice (QueenofYourWorld). Cat Winchester is owned by my friend Tosha (arayth3darkpr1nc3ss)

In The Beginning Of Everything

Dean and Sam Winchester have been on the road all of their lives. Sam tried to get away, but he was brought back into the game by his brother and younger sister. He never thought that he was going to be back hunting, but after losing his girlfriend Jessica to the same demon that killed his mother he just couldn't resist getting back into the game. Sam sighed .

"Sammy whats wrong?" Dean asked

"nothing Dean now just drop it."

Dean sighed as he pulled up at the bar

Sam got out and walked into the bar. Cat and Dean followed him into the bar. Savia and Cassie had just started working a case there and they had to make a cover so they got jobs as bar tenders. Dean smirked when he saw a blonde behind the counter he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Cassie smiled seeing him and Sav knew what she was thinking. Cassie walked over to the table

"What can I get you?"

"Ummm…Three beers and your number?" Dean replied

"I don't give out my number to strangers that I just met."

"Well maybe we can get to know each other."

"I don't know maybe." She smiled "Ill be right back with your orders."

Dean smiled. Sam and Cat couldn't believe what he had just done, but they knew him so well. Sam looked at the other bar tender and smiled slightly. He couldn't believe that a girl that hot would be working in the bar. Sam made sure he didn't make it suspicious to his brother and sister that he was actually checking another female out. They never let him live it down after the whole Maddison thing since she was a demon. Cassie walked back behind the bar and smiled.

"You know you're the biggest flirt in this bar Cas?"

"Sav I cant help it if the guys just attract themselves too me."

"Cassie I love you and you know that, but I don't think I can take one more of your one night stands."

"Sav you just need to get laid yourself."

"Whatever."

Cassie laughed as she took back the beers to the table. She set them down with a smile before she walked back to the counter. Dean watched her walk back to the bar and smirked. He was thinking that he was going to hit that fine piece of ass tonight. Sam drank his beer watching Sav closely. Cassie looked from behind the counter at him.

"Oh Sav you have an admirer."

"What are you talking about Cassie?"

"The tall handsome guy over there." She pointed at Sam "Is watching you like eye candy. Which means he is so interested in you."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does. Now you have to talk to him."

"Cas, I swear I will kill you if you don't shut the hell up."

Cassie smiled as she went back to work. Sam smiled at Sav when he saw that she was looking at him. Sav smiled back unsure why he was looking at her, but she wasn't about to say anything. Cat noticed Sam and she smiled. She knew that it was about damn time that Sam was going to get him some action and she knew that Dean was going to get some too. She was going to be lefted out of this one since her boyfriend was on his own hunting trip with his demon dogs, but she wasn't going to ruin anything for Sammy because he did need to get laid no matter what anyone thought. She was just wondering if it was the right time for her brothers to get some when they are hunting something that could take them out of the game forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happens After Dark!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Supernatural cast I only on Cassie. Sav is owned by Queenofyour world and Cat is owned by arayth3darkprinc3ss.**

Cassie and Sav were closing up the bar for the night.They were being watched by Dean and Sam as they walked out of the door. Cat looked at Dean and just shook her head at him because she knew how her brother worked when it came to pretty little blondes. Sam on the other hand she was just happy that he was actually looking at another girl. He was having a hard time after losing Jess and then their father right after. They got into the Impala and waited for some reason.

"Dean?" Cat questioned

"What Cat?" He asked

"Why are we still in the parking lot?"

"Because I do feel like leaving just yet."

"Dean you sitting here waiting for the blonde bar tender is called stalking."

"Whatever you say Cat." HE replied watching the bar

Sam shook his head as he watched the bar with his brother. Cat leaned back and watched knowing that this was going to go down the wrong way if the girls called the cops, but she was just going to lean back and watch it for fun. About thirty minutes later the girls were walking out the front door of the bar and locking it up. Dean smile turned into a smirk when he saw them. Sam just watched them unsure what their next move was.

Cassie and Sav both felt someone's eyes on them. Cassie looked and saw them sitting in the car watching them. Sav followed her eyes and saw them too. The girls looked at each other before looking back at them. Dean got out of the car with Sam, Cassie and Sav watched them walk over to them

"Okay now this is weird." Sav said

"What is weird?" Dean asked

"The fact that you and your brother here were actually waiting for us."

"Well maybe we wanted to be here to make sure that no one tried to attack you." Sam said

"Wow. That is so sweet, but face it boys we work in a bar. We have creeps trying to get into our pretty little pants all the time. We can handle ourselves."

"Feisty are we?" Dean asked

"Ass are we?" Sav shot back

"Okay guys that aren't why we are here." Sam said "We just wanted to make sure that you girls got home okay."

"That is very kind of you, but we have a car right there."

"Well let us at least walk you to the car."

"If you must." Sav said pulling Cassie with her

"You girls been here long?"

"What are you a book full of questions?" Sav asked

"What are you a book of bitchiness?" Dean retorted

"Savia Stop." Cassie said

"Dean." Sam said

"Look it's very nice to see that you boys are concerned about us, but we are fine now since we are at our car." Sav said

"Okay." Sam said

"Thank you and have a nice night" Sav said putting Cassie into the car before she could say anything

"You too." Sam replied as Dean just watched Cassie

Sav got into the driver's side and started the car. She sped off down the road. Dean watched the car until he was gone completely. Sam got back into the impala and leaned back trying to get his mind off of what was really bothering him. Cat had fallen asleep and Dean of course got into the car into and started it up. He couldn't take his mind off of Cassie, but he knew that there was business that needed to be taken care of. As he drove to the hotel that they were staying at he come to realize that there was something about Cassie that he just couldn't get his mind off of. He smiled as they pulled up to the hotel and parked the impala. He told Sam to get the bags and he would get Cat. When they got into the room he put Cat in a bed and took the couch.

He smiled as he lied there thinking about Cassie. Sam saw him and knew that this was only the start of something for Dean. He had no idea how true that was going to be. They all went to sleep cause what lied ahead for them they would need all the rest that they could get.


End file.
